


Shampoo Bottles

by kiwiiChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Christmas Presents, Cologne, Hook-Up, I miss johnkun, Johnny and kun, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad, Short, Smoking, Sorry this is so bad, johnkun, nct - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiiChan/pseuds/kiwiiChan
Summary: If it were up to Johnny he would throw every one of these items out, but they seem to want to stay even after two weeks.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 21





	Shampoo Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I wrote anything and I have to be up in 4 hrs but I cant sleep so here's this little johnkun thing because I love them. very much inspired by Shampoo Bottles by Peach Pit so there's that maybe give it a listen.

There’s a worn down blue toothbrush laying by the bathroom sink right beside the leftover crumbs of a cucumber scented soap. There’s a green amazonite necklace and a size medium grey nike hoodie still bundled up in the backseat of the car. An almost empty Christian Dior cologne that had once been Johnny’s favorite smell (and maybe it still is he just won’t admit it) hidden far back in the closet for no one to take. If it were up to Johnny he would throw every one of these items out, but they seem to want to stay even after two weeks.

It takes some getting used to not ordering two drinks at his favorite coffee shop. It takes another week for Johnny to stop going there all together just to stop hearing the cashier ask where the other boy is. She doesn’t mean for it to hurt Johnny, Kun was just always her favorite.

It takes a month for Johnny to completely break (again) and drink until he can't make out the face of the guy feeling up his shirt and kissing his neck in his building’s elevator at the end of the night. All Johnny can think about is the fact that he wears that same fucking cologne. He thought that would make things nicer, but everything is wrong.

A week later, Johnny has to stop at the side of the road five minutes away from his work because he sees a car of the same make and model. He’s fifteen minutes late for work that day.

It happens one day when he’s halfway done with his second blunt. It can’t hurt to try (except it  _ can _ hurt, but Johnny half convinces himself it can’t). The phone rings twice, three times and before the fourth ring, Kun answers.

Neither say anything, there’s just faint breathing on both sides of the line. The silence hurts, but Johnny tries to convince himself it doesn’t. His mouth feels dry, but he doesn’t know whether it’s the weed or the fact that he’s so close and yet so far from Kun.

“Hey,” Johnny says after clearing his throat a couple of times.

There’s no answer other than a simple hum on the other side of the line.

“Just, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday.” Johnny tries to enunciate all his words but he knows he’s mumbling some of them.

“Thank you.” Kun finally speaks and that gives Johnny the high no amount of weed could ever give him.

“I never actually got to give you your Christmas present” Johnny didn’t mean to talk more, but everything comes so easy with Kun.

“Johnny,” there’s a small pause and a cold feeling spills over Johnny starting from his head, leaving him frozen in place, “don’t do this, please John.”

This is all Johnny can bear to hear before his senses go out on him. It’s like one minute he’s soaring through the sky and the next he’s running and tripping over the roots of the trees in a dense dark forest.

When he comes to his senses he’s sitting, leaned back on the bathroom wall next to the toilet covered in sweat. He gets up slowly, watching the floor sway underneath his feet, almost like a mother rocking her baby to sleep. He walks through his room and straight into his closet, putting aside notebooks, old and forgotten undeveloped film from his camera, and a box of things that don't belong to anybody. 

He moves the empty Christian Dior cologne bottle aside carefully, now  kept as decoration and not because Johnny can’t bring himself to throw it out, and picks up the little black box behind it. Kun’s christmas present, the one Johnny never got the chance to give him.

He doesn’t really know what to do with it now. The ring looks so lonely in the box, beautiful yes, but it would have looked much better on Kun. That’s why he picked this one out. 

Johnny closes the box, sets it on the shelf, places the cologne bottle in front of it again and gets out of his room.

It would be so nice to just forget, why can’t Johnny just let it go? It’s been two months, that’s a long time, at least it feels like a lifetime, but how much nicer would it have been to spend that lifetime with Kun by his side

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I very much suck at endings I apologize one thousand times xxxx pls give me ur opinions and find me on twt @suhtrwbrry


End file.
